


Karaoke Night

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Series: romantic fluff with a dollop of ketchup on top [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Hanging Out, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more for shipping Pride month today's ship is Papyton plus who doesn't like singing anyway ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Author note It's day four already !i'm not Toby Fox ! I don't understand Papyton I may not ship it but that's because Mettaton love himself more than he could ever love anyone else . Check out my other fics if you like this one shameless plug is shameless.

"Sans can you believe Mettaton invited us to sing karaoke with him Alphys and Undyne ."  
"Well, maybe he just wanted to have tone of fun tonight." Sans started snickering waiting for papyrus typical scream.  
"Sans !!! No puns please don't embarrass me !  
"Okay, okay Pyrus promise. no puns tonight I'm on my best behavior . "  
"Okay, I believe you Sans hopefully they accept my gift of freshly made spaghetti!"  
They started knocking on the door knowing how big the lab was they were out there for a few minutes.  
"Hello, darlings are you ready to party." Mettaton opens the door with what could only be stock applause noise sounding off in the background.  
"Nnow Mettaton it's not a pparty it just a hang out the lab isn't for party ," Alphys said stuttering but looking more confident than usual  
"Fine, fine Alphys no party. " He said in a mock pout.  
Ah, Papyrus and Sans ! I'm glad you made it I'll take the spaghetti I'll put that in the fridge  
"Yeah get over here Sans I need help with the setup .the karaoke machine started sparking and I don't want to set Alphys lab on fire too ."  
"Fine, Undyne on my way."  
"Now pappy dear I'm considering singing a song and maybe having a duet would you like to join me when the karaoke machine is fixed?  
Mettaton it would be an honor !what are you considering to sing ?  
A bunch Of things speaks to me but I feel like starting off with a song I've been meaning to sing on tour since I paid for the royalties to sing it".  
|Finally the karaoke machine it's ready thanks sans I don't know how you did that ."  
" I want to duet with Paps do you got any Disney classics ?"  
"Yyou know we do Mettaton"  
"Then I want to sing stand out from the Goofy movie with Papyrus . I'm in the mood for a song like this ." 

That how the night went there was singing, an impromptu dance battle and just watching tv . It was nice and pretty relaxing and more than we've had in a long time .

**Author's Note:**

> Final note Happy Papyton day while I don't ship it but as friendship, I can get behind that . I can't see Mettaton and papyrus romantically together. I might be the only one , but I hate number one fan getting with their celebrity crush whether it's fictional or real life .


End file.
